


Winter

by Anis_BouvetLadubay



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Aramis!whump, Blood, Freezing, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Savoy, Snow, Winter, Wounded, pwp - poetry without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anis_BouvetLadubay/pseuds/Anis_BouvetLadubay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you smell the snow?<br/>Aramis is haunted by his memories of Savoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

Do you smell the snow? 

I smell salt and metal, 

Soaked earth, long-lost battle. 

I see limbs, bodies, weapons, 

Making me stumble and stagger.

 

Scarlet dripping from my face,  

The cold is creeping, seeking, 

Reaching out for my soul, 

Making me numb, dumb, 

Tired, sluggishly slow. 

 

Do you smell the snow? 

I smell red blood petals 

Of a well-known, bitter flower. 

I feel cold, so utterly cold-

Stop seeing my brothers' eyes 

Stop seeing how everyone dies, 

Now I smell the snow. 

 


End file.
